Batman:Art of Conquest
by steve k
Summary: Two of Batman's most cunning foes are wagering who might defeat the dark knight, problem is Batman is not so easy to defeat or brought down.


Batman: Art of Conquest

By

Stephen Kelley

Authors note: Batman's always been a character that no matter what medium he's in, he strikes terror into criminals whether it is through fear, intimidation, or giving a bad pun i.e. the old Adam West Batman TV show or in modern terms the new brave and the bold cartoon. I remember seeing Batman Returns and reading a few of the comics (some from Knight fall) as a kid and was instantly hooked, a superhero without powers just his wits and a belt full of random gadgets fighting criminals that were either over the top or were villains that other heroes like Superman would fight and actually not only outsmart but beat them despite the odds against him sometimes. Whether you like "the dark knight", "the detective", etc Batman is a character, who still to this day is as iconic as he is beloved by kids and adults alike. Batman, support characters and villains are copyrighted and trademarked characters of DC Comics and other affiliates.

This story is dedicated to my family and friends who without their support I would never find the confidence to do stuff like this.

Prologue

Gotham City 24 years ago, A rich couple and their son leave a movie theater the boy excited after seeing the latest adventure movie, rain was pouring down on the streets like a supernatural mist in a horror movie. The man suggested a short-cut through an alleyway to get to the main road for pick-up by their butler, the son and couple held hands so as not to lose sight of each other half-way through the rain lightened as if on cue a pickpocket pulled a gun and tried to rob the couple the man lunged only to be gunned down the woman tried to scream but was shot as well, the gun was aimed at the boy his face white with terror but the pickpocket just took what he could and ran leaving the boy to cry and with the blood of his parents on his hands he vowed to bring anyone with a black heart or lack of conscience to justice. Bruce Wayne snapped awake in a cold sweat and took a deep breath as he laid back down he stared at the clock 3:20AM in three hours Alfred would come and wake him. Alfred Pennyworth had served the Wayne family for many years he admired Thomas Wayne adored Martha Wayne and above all felt that Bruce was like a son or nephew to him, as he brought breakfast and opened the shades he wondered when the day would come when he'd not be around to "help" him out. Alfred pushed these thoughts away and brought the silver palter over to Bruce and took the cover off to reveal a tasty plate of bacon and eggs, and warm cup of coffee. "I see as usual sir that you had a rough night" Alfred mused Bruce smiled at the butlers small but smug joke, Bruce didn't know how Alfred did it but he was glad to have him around Alfred had been like a second father to him growing up, even when times got tough Alfred was always there for him. Taking a sip of coffee Bruce reads the morning paper with the headline "Batman stops massive crime wave" After finishing his breakfast, Bruce went about his daily workout routine/training regimen.

Chapter 1

later that night at the Gotham banquet hall charity event commemorating the fallen heroes of D-Day Bruce Wayne mingled with the guests, Lt. Harvey Bullock chewed on his toothpick in annoyance while commissioner Gordon was wearing a tux, Bullock hated parties like this he always stood out like a sore thumb not that wearing a "penguin suit" helped him out any. Alfred stood watch scanning for anything or anyone unusual he never understood the logic in Master Bruce having him keep tabs on party guests, if anything he sometimes thought it was a cruel but amusing joke the world's greatest detective missing a clue, but he kept scanning and collecting champagne glasses. Bruce was in the middle of a boring interview about why he was doing this when his pladberry went off "excuse me" Bruce checked his pladberry and saw the bat-wave pulsing and checked to see what set it off, the signal was right outside and before he could react the front doors blew open and everyone panicked as Black Mask and his gang of false faces entered the room. Bruce slipped out unnoticed and typed a code into his pladberry and hurried for the backdoor, meanwhile at Wayne Manor the code Bruce had sent transferred to the Batcaves computer and automatically the computer routed the code to the Batmobile and with a loud roar of the engines and the sound of the jet-propelled rocket igniting the Batmobile speeded off to its destination. Meanwhile back at the charity event Black Mask ordered people to empty they're pockets and purses, one man said no and tried to fight back but was quickly silenced by the butt of a Tommy gun "amateur" Black Mask mused "now lets hurry before the bat shows" Black Mask barked at his men. Just as they nearly finished Bruce got a signal from the bat-wave and went out the back door before he was spotted, in the Bat mobile Bruce changed his attire. Right as they started to leave Gotham PD swarmed Black Mask and the false-facers but Black Mask had an ace up his sleeve a whole building full of hostages, just to show he wasn't kidding one of the False-facers was about to execute the young man who tried to play hero but as the gun was lowered an ominous shadow loomed over the henchman, the thug froze in terror he tried to scream but couldn't the only words he could muster was "Batman". Before the thug could even train the gun on him Batman descended and kicked him in the chest knocking him down, the false facers all surrounded Batman guns trained on him "Nice try Clay face but the real Black Mask wouldn't rob an event like this, banks are more of his M.O. as is gang warfare" Batman stated flatly showing no hint of emotion "who's the real mastermind and what's they're plan" "wouldn't you like to know" Clayface said as he morphed into his true form "it's not like it matters cause your getting buried six feet under, but not before I have some fun" Clayface said cunningly as his hand morphed into a mace and swung at Batman. Batman tried to dodge the blow but he couldn't move because he forgot that Clay face could now separate himself into multiple parts and the "thug" he took out had held his legs in place and was knocked through a wall, as he regained his composure Clayface struck at him this time with what was shaped like a double-bladed axe Batman rolled out of the way as Clayface brought the axe down. Thinking carefully about how to contain Clayface Batman saw no alternate and charged at Clayface, "WOW Batman never knew you had a death wi" Batman caught Clayface with a left hook knocking part of his lumpy face off. Clayface gripped Batman in one of his pizza pan-sized hands and started to squeeze the dark knight like a chew toy, "Feeling the pressure Bats" Clayface mused as his face reformed "it's sad that it has to end like this but I've" Clayface stopped as a loud hiss and crack cut him off and before he could move Batman kick-flipped from his grasp and Clayface was frozen solid from a cryo-capsule Batman had slipped into his left hand before punching him. Gotham PD swarmed Clayface and called for transport "That was tense Batman but why gamble that you wouldn't die before that capsule broke inside Clayface" Gordon asked "because I wanted him to think I let my guard down" Batman said plainly not even looking at Gordon but at Clayface, "This was a diversion something big is happening Jim" Batman said his eyes narrowing "I don't like it". At that moment a police radio broadcasted a hostage situation at Gotham memorial, the culprit was a lone sniper who had already killed ten people that tried to escape Batman knew who it was before the broadcast ended and he was already in the Batmobile, Deadshot.

Chapter 2

Meanwhile on a rooftop one hundred and twenty yards away from Gotham memorial Deadshot was staring through the scope of his sniper rifle, grinning with joy over how easy the targets were "this is fun I wonder how "the dark knight" will do this, rescue the hostages or stop me cause if he saves the hostages than he won't be able to save them all but if he tries to stops me than the hostages will still suffer a much grimmer fate" Deadshot said holding a detonator switch in his hand. Just than a batarang shot from out of the darkness and knocked the electric switch out of Deadshot's hand, "just as I planned Batman you now have 30 seconds to save all the hostages, can you do it" Deadshot said mockingly. "I'd think that a world-class assassin like you would pay more attention to targets" Batman said, Deadshot looked on the ground and cursed himself in shocked embarrassment he got so ahead of himself that he failed to follow the batarangs trajectory as it was pinned to the detonation switch. Deadshot fired at Batman but was too late as the bullet went through the side of Batman's cape and the Dark Knights feet connected with his face, knocking him down he tried to counter with his wrist-mounted SMG but Batman blocked him, and sliced the gun in half with the side blades on his forearms and performed an over the shoulder throw that nearly sent him head-first into an air conditioning unit. Deadshot grabbed a secret pistol he always carried in case of situations like this but to his horror the pistol was gone he searched himself over as Batman walked slowly towards him, "Are you looking for this" Batman said brandishing the pistol before tossing it over the side and grabbing Deadshot. "Who's the mastermind" Batman said holding Deadshot off the ground "Screw…..You" Deadshot said through shallow breath, Batman's eyes narrowed and he drags Deadshot over to the side of the building and holds him over the street below. "I'm not going to ask you again WHO" "hahaha you're the detective you figure it out" Deadshot taunted Batman loosened his grip and was now holding Deadshot with one arm, Deadshots smile quickly faded "you wouldn't" he said looking at Batman who said nothing "you can't the feds would deem you a murderer, hunt you down like a dog" Dead shot said with a small bit of fear in his voice, "give me a name" Batman said his eyes narrowing "I don't know I take the cash not the names" Dead shot cracked he was now sweating under his suit Batman paused for a moment than let go of Deadshot. Deadshot screamed as he plummeted down to the street below right at the half point of his fall he felt something coil his legs and stopped him at least five inches from the ground and yank him back up, He quivered as He once again was eye to eye with Batman "I DUNNO" Dead shot screamed "WHOEVER'S BEHIDE THIS IS TESTING YOU, FOR WHAT DON'T KNOW I SWEAR" Batman looked at Deadshot with disgust and left him hanging till Gotham PD arrived. When Gordon arrived his eyes watered and covered his mouth "good god what is that" Gordon said gagging, "That would be deadshot Chief" Bullock said covering his nose as they locked Deadshot in the sweat van "Bats made him crap his pants…. Literally". "I don't get it Batman" Gordon said "What's all that nonsense about" "Dead shot said someone's testing me perhaps whoever it is, is seeing how far I can be pushed by pitting me against the likes of clayface, deadshot, etc I think whoever is pulling the strings, it's is someone cunning" Batman said as his eyes narrowed. Meanwhile in Egypt Ra's Al ghoul stared out of his study at the mountains and pondered his opponents next move in this deadly game of chess, "you are good but I am not like these others you have beaten" Ra's said moving his bishop forward. "A thousand years doesn't always make you more cunning, for strategy is of the mind and the body" Sin Tzu commented as he moved his knight in for a checkmate. "True but a thousand years brings wisdom" Ra's said as his bishop topped Sin Tzu's queen, "checkmate but then again" Ra's said as his eyes met Sin Tzu's "You let me win". "Sometimes a lose is often a hidden victory" Sin Tzu said grinning, "Batman will no doubt figure it out but by then he himself will be at checkmate" Sin Tzu said holding the queen in the palm of his hand. "Do not underestimate the detective, I have seen him do and survive things most would lie broken from" Ra's said with a smug and serious tone. "We shall see Ra's….. We shall see" Sin Tzu said flipping the queen end over end.

Chapter 3

Back in the Bat cave Batman analyzed all the encounters he had so far, Bane, Scarecrow, Zsasz, Killer Croc, Clayface, and Deadshot. Alfred walked over with a tray of hot tea; Batman sipped the tea as the computer compiled the data and found a match, Batman hit a key and as he was already a where these criminals escaped Ark ham 10 days ago, but how and why they paired up in twos most of the time was something that didn't add up. Batman moved it to the back of his brain as the bat wave went off about an apartment break-in in lower Gotham; Batman revved up the Bat mobile and sped off into the night. Batman arrived at the origin of the signal and tracked it to the tenth floor of the apartment Batman grappled up to it and carefully opened the window, slipping in unnoticed Batman scanned the room and saw that the oven was lopsided as he crept around the room looking for anything amiss. Batman noticed a light between the wall and the oven he carefully moved the oven and as he pulled it out he quickly reached around and in time held and disarmed a jerry-rigged incendiary mine Batman's eyes narrowed he wasn't alone, he threw two batarangs and barely side rolled one of Firefly's wrist-mounted flamethrowers as it blew up the ovens gas line and destroyed the floor below him. Recovering from the fall Batman noticed his cape was on fire and tried to put it out but without success and was forced to rip it off he could smell the fumes at best guess it was napalm/oil hybrid, Firefly flew at Batman bombarding him with flames while laughing in a menacing and overjoyed manner. "No escape Batman" Firefly said bathing the room and possibly the whole building in flames "nowhere to run, nowhere to hide", Batman was stuck in the burning room his two options were to fight Firefly or risk getting burned to escape for higher ground. Batman scanned while avoiding firefly and saw a fire hose if he could time it just right it would buy him enough time to escape, Firefly went to sweep again and Batman nailed him in the face with the cooling foam blinding him enough for Batman to apply some explosive gel to blow up the wall near the door for an opening to escape, Batman leapt as Firefly tried to blast him after burning off part of the foam and saw that part of the roof of the building was collapsing. Batman grappled up to an exposed part of it as burning wood and metal debris fell around him, on the roof Batman signaled the Bat-wing for pick-up and the Bat mobile back to the cave. Firefly jetted up and hovered in the air "like I said nowhere to run, nowhere to hide" "I'm not hiding" Batman said flatly as he threw smoke bombs to distract and catch Firefly off guard, "you're kidding right you do realize that I can still see you right" Firefly said mockingly raising his right arm "I know" Batman said as the Bat-wing zoomed in. Firefly reacted by trying to evade it but Batman shot a grapple line onto his jet-pack and tried to hold him down as the Bat-wing clipped him and he spiraled downward, he caught himself in time but not against Batman's fist.

Chapter 4

After Firefly's arrest and replacing his cape Batman took off in the Bat-wing to investigate a disturbance at a Gotham pharmaceuticals warehouse when Batman got there he sees the interior riddled with claw marks and shattered glass, Batman turned on his flashlight and combed the hallways and catwalks till he heard a low screech. Batman knew the beast was up in the rafters watching him waiting for him to let down his guard, from the rafters crimson red eyes watched Batman's every move its pointy ears hearing every step like a hammer dropping finally the beast flew at Batman who shined his light in the monsters eyes blinding it, stunned the beast swipes at Batman but connects with air as he sticks it in the back with a syringe. The beast howls as it flies out of the window into the night, Batman gives chase in the Bat-wing maneuvering through buildings and skyscrapers, preventing injuries to by-standers and motorists, and evading the occasional aerial ambush made by the beast. Batman after stopping many attempts was forced to hurt the beast and uses the Bat-wings EMP tethers to shock it, stunned the beast slows enough for Batman to jump on its back to inject the syringe. The beast violently shakes Batman off who barely hangs on to the beast's legs, he winces as he is bounced off the sides of buildings like a pinball. Batman performs a daring turn about and times his swing as the beast gets low to the ground to smash Batman into a monorail, Batman swings the monorail comes around the corner Batman swings again closer swing closer SWING CLOSER the beast screeches as the antidote is injected and goes limp as Batman grapples out of the monorails path in time with the beast over his shoulder who slowly started to turn human again. "What hap...?" "Sssssssssshhhhhhh…don't talk your ok" Batman said laying Kirk Langstrom down on the sidewalk to rest, When Gordon arrived he was shocked "you mean to tell me that someone drugged Langstrom injected that crazy bat serum of his into him, turned him into that Man-Bat creature and have him tear up that warehouse" "correct" Batman said his eyes narrowing a bit. "But whoever organized this must know I'm on to them or trying really hard to make me second guess their motives" "their….god don't tell me there's more than one mastermind to this" Gordon said nervously "I'm afraid that's the case Jim" Batman said glaring in his direction as Langstrom was loaded in an ambulance filled with armed guards holding traq guns. "Consider the pattern of villains, Zsasz at city hall, Killer Croc the sewage treatment plant, Bane at the shipping docks, Scarecrow at the river line, etc what do they all have in common" Batman said, Gordon thought a moment and then it hit him like a brick wall "they're all industrial/environmental places of sorts, places that keep Gotham supplied and clean" Gordon said shocked "and out of the criminals caught scarecrow is still at large". Batman's expression didn't change as he remembered his fights with Bane, Zsasaz, Killer Croc, and how he nearly got Scarecrow, flashback to 5 days ago when on the news Victor Zsasz held the mayor hostage claiming he was a copycat and a threat to his "work".

Chapter 5

Zsasz had already killed the mayors' secretary and two bodyguards when Batman got there, he grappled up to the roof and slipped in unnoticed crawling though the vents till he dropped into the office and confronted Zsasz, who had a knife to the mayors face "so Mr. Mayor you think Batman can save you, save a copycat a talentless wannabe" Zsasz said as he slowly cut the mayors face drawing blood. Zsasz licked the blood off the knife in ecstasy just than Batman made his move bull rushing Zsasz; Batman pushed the mayor aside as he focused on taking down Zsasz. Zsasz swung the knife wildly cutting Batman's chest and right arm as he darted around the room circling Batman like a blood-crazed animal, he lunged at Batman who caught him in mid-air and face planted him before putting him in Bat cuffs. "Thanks Batman" the mayor said in a southern drawl "I think after this I may have to up the execution days for these maniacs at ark ham" "I don't think so" Batman said producing a disc, "what's that" the mayor said bewildered "a record of all the money you spent and bribes you've taken to secure your position" Batman said bluntly. The mayor reached for a gun but Batman telegraphed it slapping the gun out of his hand, Gotham PD stormed the building and entered the office to find both Zsasz and the mayor cuffed with a post-it note on a disc addressed to Gordon. Cut to later on in the night when he confronted Killer Croc at his hideout under the Gotham sewage treatment plant, this facility collected the waste in Gotham's waters and sewers the trash was collected from "water-bins" and taken to the furnace which incinerated it into bio-degradable gases that were clean and nonhazardous. Batman waded through the darkish green waters alerted to even the slightest movement of the underground tunnels of the facility. As Batman walked by Killer Croc poked the top part of his head out of the water eyeing Batman before going back under. Batman knew Croc was near but the Dark Knight didn't realize how near till it was too late, a loud roar came from behind him and before he could counter Croc hit him with the speed and fury of a charging bull as he suplexed him into the water. Batman struggled under the water to hold Croc back as he bit into his shoulder, Batman shot electrical pellets at Croc momentarily stunning him enough to wedge his knees between himself and Croc as he attempted to push away from Croc but Croc just grabbed Batman by his left leg and threw him into the air. Batman hit the ceiling and landed hard on a stone walkway as he held his right shoulder, the wound wasn't bad enough to hurt that much but enough to limit his movements a little as Croc leapt up onto the walkway laughing at a somewhat bleeding Batman. "What's wrong Batman having a tough time taking me down unlike that time in Ark Ham?" Croc said taking big almost ground shaking steps towards Batman, "no escape, no shock collar, and no rush" Croc said grinning or what could have been considered a grin as he picked-up Batman and tossed him halfway down a tunnel.

Chapter 6

Batman knew he had to gain the upper-hand and fast he digged out an antiseptic spray from his utility belt and sprayed a piece of his cape he tore off and binded it to his shoulder, next he formed a plan as Croc walked towards him tossing a half-eaten rat into the water. "your mine Batman" Croc said "no one will save you, no gizmo you have will either" Croc said lifting Batman with one arm like a toy doll, "now it's time to finish you-" Croc roared as Batman threw a flash bang in Crocs face blinding him enough for the dark knight to get loose and make a break for the flood gates. Crocs eyes stopped flashing and came back into focus in time to see Batman's shadow disappear around the corner, Croc roared into anger "you can't escape Batman I can hear your every move, I can smell your fear, you won't get away" Croc said giving chase. Croc arrived at the flood gates picking up Batman's scent he spotted the dark knight down near the drain gate "Your too weak Batman you've lost too much blood now YOUR DEAD" Croc yelled leaping at him, Croc tackled Batman only to discover it was a makeshift dummy "sorry Croc but feeding time's over" Batman said as he threw a pair of wire bolas at Croc securing his hands and feet together tipping him over. Croc struggled against the wires and snapped the ones holding his hands when he heard a loud metallic screech and looked up as the gate slammed down across his back pinning him to the floor, for a normal person this was instant death but Croc wasn't normal his scaly skin was tougher the gate was as painful to him as two giant fingers pinching him Batman popped a few cans of knockout gas and threw them at Croc. "I'LL GET YOU BATMAN I'LL RIP THE FLESH FROM YOUR BONES I'll grind them into toothpicks, I'll….I'll….I'll…" Croc said before losing conciseness, Batman stayed around to make sure Gotham P.D. loaded Croc into the truck safely as Gordon walked up to him "you really need to get that stitched up" Gordon said "I'll be fine Jim, I'd worry more about Croc" Batman said "yeah well Crocs skin is tougher than yours plus we got him secured maybe you should" Gordon stopped in midsentence as he turned to face Batman, but he wasn't there "one day I'll figure out the secret to how you do that" Gordon mused as the prison truck doors slammed shut.

Chapter 7

Cut to a night later when Batman visited Ark ham Asylum to see if he could find some clues to how these criminals escaped, Batman walked through a dimly lit corridor of glasslike rooms that were built for each of the "super-villains". As Batman walked through with his armed escorts he watched their movements, Two-Face flipping his coin, Ivy scowling at Batman, Mad Hatter sipping tea, Doctor Phosphorus sitting on the floor in his regulator "suit", Blockbuster repeatedly punching his cell door in an attempt to break free, Calendar man planning his next heist if he got out, etc. "Bats old buddy so nice to see you how ya been" Joker said cheerful but sinisterly "checking on these recent break-outs, I gotta say with all this equipment you'd think that they'd keep even Croc in here" Joker mused as Batman went to investigate Scarecrows cell, Riddler than blurted out "you won't find Dr. Crane Batman he and Bane are preoccupied" "where are they nigma" Batman said calmly narrowing his eyes "I'll give you a hint, what's big and clear and can take any shape" Riddler said plainly "water" Batman said without missing a beat "if you hurry Batman you MIGHT stop them" Riddler said mockingly. Batman rushed out of the asylum knowing the two places Scarecrow would strike, the waterline or the harbor. Batman arrived at the harbor docks scanning the area for anything out of the ordinary; he was walking along the boardwalk when he saw a massive shadow appear behind him and rolled out of the way of an axe handle smash that splintered some of the boards on the walkway, the large figure stood up straight and faced Batman grinning "I see your bout with the crocodile didn't slow you down Batman" "It'll take more than Croc to stop me" Batman said taking up a defensive stance "good It'd be a pity if I faced you at less than ninety percent at the very least" Bane said raising his fists in a boxing stance. "Who released you and Scarecrow Bane, I know your both resourceful but not THAT resourceful" Batman said "Ever the detective, well you'll soon find out if I leave you in one piece that is" Bane said with a sly grin as he swung at Batman, Batman dodged Banes punch at the last second and punched him in the stomach a couple of times and once in the face before Bane caught Batman's left arm and flung him into a large pile of shipping crates. Batman tried to regain his composure but was pushed down by Bane who had his foot on Batman's back, "I could break you again Batman but this time you won't have some imposter some wannabe to take your place" Bane said coldly as he lifted Batman up by the cape than lightly tossed him in the air and knocked him six feet across the dry docks landing with a loud thump.

Chapter 8

Batman held his left side and right shoulder grunting through the pain a little Bane had cracked two of his ribs and almost dislocated his already injured shoulder from his fight with Croc, he stood up refusing to let the pain handicap him but Bane ever the opportunist locked Batman in a bear hug and squeezed the air out of him slowly. "How does it feel to know that once again I will break you put you in a wheelchair again leaving you helpless and defenseless?" Bane said in cruel but cocky tone as he thought he had Batman beat for a second time, Batman reply with a head butt that slightly staggered Bane Batman head butted him again his grip got loose enough that Batman moved back a little in Banes grip and head butted Bane a third time but this time with more force partly breaking Banes nose. "YES you still have some fight left in you but not nearly enough for me to dose up on venom" Bane said in a gleefully sinister way as little droplets of blood dripped from his nose Bane went to grab Batman and was shot in the face with a pepper spray like gas, " MI CARA (my face)" Bane screamed as he covered his face in agony. The gas Batman sprayed into his face burned like someone had poured motor oil than lit it on fire, Banes eyes watered intensely as he could barely make out Batman's shape "I TE DESTRUIRA (I will destroy you)" Bane roared in Spanish as he turned the knob on his venom injector his muscles bulging into green glowing spider veins and gaining a larger mass that was a combination of a hardcore bodybuilder and sumo wrestler.

Chapter 9

Bane charged at Batman swinging wildly but connecting with nothing but air Batman spotted a cement truck over a pot hole and formed a plan as he moved toward the pot hole calmly waiting for Bane to continue, but Bane who studied the dry docks before planning to ambush Batman knew where he was leading him even if his eyes burned Bane wasn't about to be outsmarted. "You might have blinded me Batman but I am no fool I know where I am" Bane said still trying to shake the effects of the gas "That so" Batman said as he threw a batarang at a pallet of steel garters suspended above Banes head, the garters fell on Bane who still blinded by the gas didn't realize he was standing on poorly welded platform as he fell through and was trapped under the garters but Batman knew this wouldn't hold him long as he backed up the cement truck. Batman started pouring cement as Bane was throwing garters out of the pot hole finally shaking the effects of the gas and trying to climb up but to Banes shock the cement started slowly hardening, right as he got a hand on the ground his last image was Batman smashing a concrete block over his head and hitting the now cement hardened floor of the pot hole as his world went black. When Bane came too he was being loaded into a prison van by Gotham P.D. with Batman watching, he tried to move but couldn't as he looked around and realized he was encased in hardened cement up to his neck "well done Batman but you will soon find out that myself and the crocodile are not the only ones gunning for you" Bane said with a smile as the doors closed.

Chapter 10

Batman than headed to the one place Scarecrow would spread his fear toxin from, the Gotham water treatment plant was a series of warehouse like buildings that ran large purifiers into the water in, out, and around Gotham."So Batman coming to stop me" Scarecrow mused as he stared at a security monitor, "let us see if the people of Gotham are as strong willed as you" as Batman rushed to the location he thought Scarecrow was at. Batman blacked out the cameras along the way but Scarecrow laughed at his attempts to set-up an ambush, but what Scarecrow didn't know was Batman already was there standing behind him in the shadows but Crane was smarter than that and knew he was there but didn't turn to face him. "I wouldn't move if I were you Batman" Scarecrow said as he lightly moved his scythe and out of the corner of his eye Batman saw a bag of fear toxin dip low into the main filter of the purifier, "so Batman what will you do stop me and risk polluting the water or grab the bag and try to capture me at the same time" Scarecrow said smiling under his mask as Batman stood with a neutral face. Time slowed to a crawl as Batman plotted carefully but knew the possible outcome and as he threw a Batarang severing the thread connecting the bag of fear toxin to Scarecrow scythe, he had almost got the bag when Scarecrow sliced the bag open spilling the toxin into the filter Batman dodged a couple of sharp swings by Scarecrow. Batman caught Scarecrows scythe jabbed it in Scarecrows chest knocking the wind out of him slightly but just enough for Batman to knee him in the face and run to the filter controls and close off the flood gates, when Batman accomplished the task and return where Scarecrow laid he was gone.

Chapter 11

Cut back to present day Batman stood in the Bat cave staring at infrared pictures on his computer screen, he pandered the images carefully as he typed in a series of keys that opened a pair of dossiers on two super criminals that he had a gut feeling were behind these events Ra's Al Ghul and Sin Tzu. Just than a Bat-wave alarm went off at the Gotham Knights football stadium Batman's eyes narrowed sensing this was a possible trap but couldn't be ignored never the less as he jumped into the Bat mobile. When he arrived at the stadium Batman crept through the hallways scanning for any sign of an ambush, something wasn't right the air felt heavy and although he couldn't smell anything Batman felt lightheaded even dizzy as he started hallucinating seeing scary and freighting images play out before his eyes and he knew he was infected, by Scarecrows fear toxin. The hallways of the Stadium became warped, twisting and turning into a dark labyrinth Batman knew it would get worse the more he was exposed to the toxin. Shadowy cockroaches crawled across the floors and crimson-eyed bats and ravens flew at Batman, he ran past them down the twisting hallway to a door that brought Batman to a hedge maze lined with black roses and mutant maggots with dragon-like wings feasting on bodies. When Batman got closer he saw with horror and mental agony that the bodies they were feasting on were his parents, Alfred, Night wing, Gordon, and many others that couldn't be seen, Batman realized this was a maze alright but a maze of torment and agony. Batman was overwhelmed by the screams and jeers of these he cared about or tried to save but failed, the voice of Jason Toad "you failed to save me Bruce you didn't avenge me" his father "it's your fault your mother and I died" Gordon "You're a monster Batman your no better than Zsasz OR Joker" Batman could feel his sanity slowly slip as the disembodied voices continued "no, no, NO" Batman said as he slammed his fist on the floor. Batman could feel the ground through his gloves it was soft and he swore he felt plaster, in his haze he realized he was on the field of the stadium he had to be.

Chapter 12

An almost demonic type laugh came from in front of Batman; he stared up and saw a cloaked figure in the darkness floating towards him, "so Batman is your mind broken yet, it's quite futile to resist you'll succumb to madness eventually" Scarecrow cackled. The toxin had twisted Scarecrow appearance his eyes and inside of his mouth had an amber glow like the inside of a jack-o-lantern, his noose took on the appearance of a demonic cobra, and small red-eyed rats crawled through and in the straw of Scarecrows outfit. "Never Crane" Batman said as he grabbed Scarecrow by the face and with one arm lifted Scarecrow and slammed the back of his head into the ground, Scarecrow swung his scythe at Batman who caught it in mid-swing and jabbed Scarecrow in the gut. "You want fear Crane" Batman said as he broke the scythe with his knee "you want madness, oblivion" Batman lifted Scarecrow up by his noose slowly choking him, "let me show you what oblivion is like" Batman clipped off a small syringe from his belt and jabbed it into Scarecrows arm and injected the yellow contents as Jonathan Crane squirmed and pulled off his mask. When Gotham P.D. arrived they heard a loud shriek from the field of the stadium and swarmed it, when the lights were turned on there in the middle of the field standing over a pale and freighted Scarecrow who was curled up in the fertile position was Batman.

Chapter 13

As EMT'S sedated Scarecrow Gordon approached Batman "what the hell did you do him" "gave him a taste of his own medicine" Batman said shaking another syringe of yellow liquid, "Jesus, no wonder he was scared of you" Gordon said "how strong of a dose was it" "enough to drive six men insane with terror" Batman said "well at least now we got them all" Gordon said with relief. Suddenly Gordon realized his breath was steaming and the air got chilly, as he started to shiver and said "that's weird its July it shouldn't be cold" Batman's eyes narrowed as snow began to fall heavily. "Jim you need to get everyone out of here" Batman said in a demanding tone quickly scanning the area through the thick snow, Gordon didn't wait or question Batman "ALL RIGHT PEOPLE MOVE IT" Gordon yelled rushing the EMT'S and other police officers out of the stadium. Batman waited for Mr. Freeze to make his move just than a high-pitched sound came from behind him, Batman nearly dodged a burst of concentrated cold air that instantly froze Batman's legs and he quickly grabbed a small thermal gel capsule and threw it at the ice block on his legs. The capsule broke and melted the ice enough for Batman to shatter it with a batarang, "you are resilient as always Batman" Mr. Freezes monotone voice bellowed as he Grabbed Batman and lifting him above his head throwing him head long into the large snow pile that covered the football field "but not resilient enough". Mr. Freezes left arm of his robot body disassembled and reassembled into a freeze cannon the size of a mini RPG, "First I will get rid of you Batman, than I will turn Gotham in a barren cold wasteland than finally I will show my former beloved what betrayal and heartbreak is like when I destroy what she loves most without remorse" Freeze said coldly with tinge of bitterness. "She rejected me; even after all I did, the unspeakable crimes, the extreme lengths to save her including kidnapping Batgirl for that blood transfusion and finally in a last attempt putting her in the Lazarus pits which turned her into the creature she has now become, it was all for her" Freeze said with a straight face as he aimed his cannon at Batman "goodbye batman" and fired freezing the snow pile, mini coolant tanks popped out of Freezes cannon preventing the cannon from overloading and backfiring.

Chapter 14

Just than an explosive batarang hit and blew off two coolant tanks on the freeze cannon, Victor Fries growled in anger "you won't escape Batman, I will find you and when I do you will suffer" Freeze said raising his voice as he swept the giant football field with his freeze cannon. Batman did his best to dodge the icy beam but it was hard to maneuver in the knee-deep snow covered field of the stadium, "where's this snow coming from" Batman thought and scanned the stadium for anything that might stand out when he spotted an almost undetectable black blimp posing as a cloud raining snow down on the stadium. "I see you noticed my blimp Batman" Freeze said "no matter, even if you destroy it I have planted a series of cryo-bombs on board with enough power to freeze ad least a quarter of Gotham" Freeze said his eyes narrowing through his red safety goggles. Freeze went to shot at Batman who dived into the thick snow "you think that will save you" Freeze said walking through the snow with little trouble, "my new robotic body is vastly improved over my old one Batman my left arm can now morph into a freeze cannon, the armor plating is thicker as is my glass helmet" Freeze trying to instill hopelessness. Batman made his move when Freeze was close enough to strike at; Batman palliated Freeze with two handfuls of snow one in his face and one on his cannon to which Freeze was taken aback by this method of attack did Batman just try to blind him with snow. That momentary thought cost him as a mini flash bang hidden in the snow thrown at him went off as well as some kind of electronic device because he heard beeping, next thing Freeze knew against his will he shot at his own blimp and as it fell it was heading outward toward the riverbank. As the blimp exploded into a massive frozen tsunami Batman struck Freeze but his blow just bounced off Freezes helmet, Freeze grabbed and lifted the dark knight with one arm and tossed him like he was merely nothing across a part of the stadiums field that wasn't covered by snow. Batman hit a button in his gauntlet the device on Freezes cannon beeped to life but Freeze smashed the device but what Freeze found out was that in destroying the device it caused his robotic body to malfunction, as it sparked and short circuited Freeze ejected from the now useless body walking with the metal spider legs under his disembodied head. "You may have destroyed my "body" Batman but I can still do you harm" Freeze said eyes slightly widened as two mini rocket launchers popped out of either side of Freezes neck, "prepare to die" Freeze said as he shot a rocket the size of a fountain pen from each launcher Batman sidestepped as the rockets stopped and clamored across the line towards him as Freeze let out a roar of shock and anger as the rockets were not only duds but at the same time Batman had hurled two batarangs each connecting with his metallic spider legs and causing him to drop and roll in a small circle.

Chapter 15

Batman grabbed Freeze and lifted him up so they were at eye level "what is Ra's Al Ghul and Sin Tzu planning" Freeze stared at Batman with the same creepy blank emotionless face he always had, "I only agreed to help if they would help me track down Nora" Freeze said his voice unwavering "they are located " Freeze was cut off by an electrical shock from his robot body and then the body rose as if it was the walking undead. A hologram projected out of the head of Freezes robot body and a massive pre-recorded message played, Ra's Al Ghul was standing up straight and Sin Tzu was as well but with his hands behind his back "hello detective if you are hearing this message which I have no doubt you are, than you've figured out the game Sin Tzu and I have been playing call it a gentlemanly wager of sorts" Ra's said with an arrogant smile than Sin Tzu interjected "if you wish to confront us both than you know where we are Batman, but due hurray if you can escape this" and suddenly the robot body wailed and twitched as sparks shot out of every part of its body as Batman swooped up Freeze and ran as fast as he could as the robot body Freeze once occupied exploded. Batman had barely escaped the explosion he notified Gordon of what happened than went to the Bat cave and prepped the Bat-wing for take-off, "you sure about this" Gordon had asked right as Batman was taking off "positive" was the only reply the commissioner got out of the dark knight as Batman took off for his "final rounds" with Al Ghul and Sin Tzu. Batman had infiltrated "the demon heads" palace many times but this time he not only had to deal with Ra's Al Ghul's guards but Sin Tzu's soldiers as well, he followed his method of attack as he planned it hours earlier he glided from a steep cliff opposite the place brought his knees up and nailed the first sentry in the chest bounced off and rolled slicing the gun barrel while delivering a left hook to another sentry securing a quit entrance into the palace.

Chapter 16

Ra's knew Batman was inside the palace but he as well as Sin Tzu wanted Batman to believe he was stealth fully making his way to the study, meanwhile outside Batman was systematically taking out the sentries on each floor of the palace enroot to Ra's study. On the 10th floor Batman hid in a small area blanketed by shadow as a sentry stopped to talk into his walkie-talkie "no Batman is still here lockdown every floor", the walkie-talkie squawked than the sentry frowned "I DO NOT CARE HOW JUST DO IT" the sentry yelled just than black hands from out of the shadows grabbed him and his world went black. Continuing up and up Batman finally reached his goal "time to end this" Batman said to himself Ra's heard the footsteps at the door, a candle flickered he was in the room "good" Raz thought "welcome detective" Ra's said not turning to face Batman "welcome Batman" a confident Sin Tzu said standing up from his mediation. "there's one thing I still don't get" Batman began "why wager on me was this so kind of bet to see who could beat me, to outsmart me to use some of my deadliest enemies in an attempt to prove to each other who is "my equal" in terms of skill and strategy or was this part of a bigger plan" Batman finished. "Brilliant as always detective" Ra's said with a bit of excitement in his voice "but now it is time to end this little contest", "I concur" Sin Tzu said and suddenly jabbed his right talon gauntlet into Ra's chest but heard a small clang and saw a copper breastplate over Ra's chest "fool did you really think I wouldn't be expecting your betrayal" Ra's said as he swung an Arabian saber he had concealed behind his back under his cape. Sin Tzu dodged the swing with ease and delivered a roundhouse kick to Ra's gut than blocked and countered Batman's strikes with an open palm strike to the chest which knocked him back about two feet, "it seems we have a common enemy detective perhaps we should set aside our differences, and do not worry I will wound him not kill him" Ra's said stern but confident.

Chapter 17/Epilogue

Sin Tzu used the ancient techniques for Mehta-sua and a bright glow surrounded him as the ying-yang on his forehead started to spin, Batman and Ra's charged at him Batman threw four batarangs two from each hand Sin Tzu caught them and hurled them back at both Batman and Ra's. Ra's blocked them with his saber as Batman strafed left and right to dodge his, Batman tried to performed a knife-edge chop but was countered and his own momentum used against him flipped on his back hard and Ra's swung his saber only to have it stopped and the hilt slammed into his face as Sin Tzu threw it out of his hands. Ra's threw off his cape and pulled two wooden tofas out from behind his sash and started to flail at Sin Tzu when an opening in his defense became clear Ra's grazed Sin Tzu's right cheek Sin Tzu leaned back only to get knee in the back and elbow smashed in the back of the head hard by Batman, Sin Tzu was dazed enough that Ra's Al Ghul jabbed him in the gut than struck him in the side of the temple. Sin Tzu stumbled trying to get his bearings "I was a fool" he thought "I underestimated Al Ghul and Batman now I will lose if I don't regroup" but it was too late as Batman grabbed him and gave him a solid head butt and punched him in the gut knocking the air out of him as Batman held him up by the collar "you lost Sin Tzu" Batman said "for all your cunning, for all your knowledge and training you lack one thing, one thing that would have allowed you to win" Batman said flatly "humility". Batman loaded Sin Tzu into the Bat-wing as Ra's just watched on unreadable and blank, "so detective I suppose I will be going as well" Al Ghul said tensely waiting for Batman to react, but the dark knight slightly turned his head "just this once I'll not fight you, but if you pull something like this again I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN". Ra's extended his hand "it is only sporting we shake hands I trust you won't do anything uncivil" Al Ghul said as Batman shook his hand, Ra's felt a slight prick and knew Batman wouldn't let him off but it didn't matter the detective had won and deserved a break. On his way back to Gotham Batman contacted Gordon to meet him with back-up "how did you do it" Gordon asked "Ra's and I teamed up than I carefully drugged him" Batman said watching as both men were loaded into the prison van "the enemy of my enemy is my friend" Gordon said with a sheepish grin "so" Gordon said turning to Batman but he was gone, Gordon just smiled as sipped at his coffee. Back at the bat cave Bruce had pulled off his cowl and was sitting at one of the bat caves supercomputers going through his routine probing radio frequencies and security cameras for trouble in Gotham, Alfred walked over with a tray of warm coffee and a hot ham cheese sandwich Bruce nodded for Alfred to set the tray down and started to eat. "So Master Bruce now that you've got past this "obstacle course" of villains you should rest sir" Alfred said slightly concerned Bruce turned to Alfred and slightly smiled "perhaps there's nothing going on so maybe I'll lay down for a bit till something comes up" Alfred smiled "very good sir" the bat-wave suddenly went off Joker had escaped Ark ham, Bruce pulled his cowl back over his face "don't wait for me" he said sprinting than leapt into the bat mobile "I never do sir" Alfred said pursing his lips as the bat mobile sped out into the Gotham's dark streets. The Bat mobile roared through the streets as onlookers jeered and cheered, small-time thugs ran, etc from the roof of Gotham P.D.s building shined a white searchlight with a large outline of a bat in the center, Batman was needed he would right the wrongs of Gotham the criminals, the murders, the criminal underground they feared him he was vengeance, he was the night, he….was Batman.

Afterword:

While I admit that this isn't that great a fanfic it is my first story I've ever written I have no creative writing skills but despite that I really love characters like Batman so much that I finally decided to start doing my own stories in hopes of growing creatively and break into the industry, if you guys enjoyed the story great if not than politely without trolling or flaming tell me how to improve. If you want me to do another and if you guys are really encouraging here are four I can poll to see which one you want more.

Captain America fighting for the dream

Green Arrow legend of the emerald archer

Superman our man of steel

Spider-man Noir smoking mirrors


End file.
